To Be Beautiful for You
by Syamanti
Summary: Secara tidak sengaja, Hermione menantang Draco untuk terpana melihat bahwa dia bisa cantik.


**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling yang keren 3

**Warning : **fanfic pertama, jadi masih amatir ^^v

Hope you like it :)

~ , ~

_You don't know you beautiful,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_(What makes you beautiful – One Direction)_

"Ayolah Mione, setidaknya temani aku ke sana…"

Hermione Granger menatap wajah memelas Ginny Weasly. Mungkin sudah setengah jam lewat sejak Ginny mulai bercerita tentang salon baru di Hogsmade, kemudian membujuk Hermione pergi bersamanya ke sana. Ginny dengan setia membuntutinya dari aula sampai ke ruang rekreasi sambil terus menyerocos betapa salon itu sangat keren, lengkap, dan terjangkau.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba membujuk Padma? Atau Lavender?"

"Kau pasti sudah gila, mereka sudah pergi ke sana dua minggu yang lalu bersama cewek-cewek lainnya. Aku bisa dibilang ketinggalan zaman!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin pergi ke salon baru, dua minggu setelah teman-temanmu disebut ketinggalan zaman?

"Ginny, aku tidak tertarik ke sana, dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyebutku ketinggalan zaman. Begitu juga dirimu. Aku bahkan ragu mereka peduli."

"Itu karena mereka tahu kau tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana! Lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran? Lavender terus-terusan bercerita kulitnya jadi dua kali lebih mulus setelah spa di sana, dan tidakkah kau lihat potongan rambut Rowena? Benar-benar keren!"

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Ginny terlihat benar-benar ingin ke salon itu, dia pasti akan terus menguntit Hermione dan merayunya mati-matian sampai Hermione mengucapkan sebuah kata,

"Oke."

"Oke? Benar-benar 'oke'? Kau mau menemaniku ke salon itu?" mata Ginny berbinar-binar.

"Benar-benar 'oke', Ginny. Diamlah atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

~ , ~

"Err… Mione, kau tidak serius kan, akan membawa itu ke sana?"

Ginny mengerenyit, matanya tertuju pada buku super tebal yang dibawa Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada larangan membawa buku di salon itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku rasa tidak, tapi bagaimana kau bisa spa sambil membaca buku?"

"Aku tidak akan spa, Ginny. Aku hanya menemanimu, aku akan duduk di ruang tunggu sambil membaca buku ini selama kau melakukan apapun di salon itu."

"Err… okey." Ginny tidak mau Hermione berubah pikiran jika mereka berdebat lagi.

Hogsmade sangat ramai hari ini, hingga Ginny dan Hermione harus terus bergandengan tangan agar tidak saling kehilangan. Hermione terpaksa membawa buku tebalnya dengan satu tangan, dan dengan ketebalan buku itu, ini tidak mudah.

_Bruk!_

"Aw!"

Hermione cepat-cepat membungkuk mengambil bukunya yang jatuh dan menimpa kaki seseorang.

"Sorry!" seru Hermione sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Kau…" orang itu terlihat terkejut, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal. "Kau menyakiti kakiku, darah lumpur jelek!"

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam bertemu dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia ini? "Kakimu hanya tertimpa bukuku selama tiga detik Malfoy, kau benar-benar cengeng."

"Oh, hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Ginny ketika Malfoy baru membuka mulut untuk meluncurkan kalimat balasan.

Ginny menarik lengan Hermione. "Ayo, Hermione. Tidak usah pedulikan dia, bisa-bisa antreannya nanti tambah panjang."

Draco Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum miring sinisnya. "Antrean? Jangan bilang kau, darah lumpur jelek, akan pergi ke salon baru di ujung jalan itu?"

Nada Malfoy seolah menyatakan seorang Hermione bukan level untuk salon itu. Hermione merasa direndahkan. "Kenapa, Malfoy? Kau takut aku jadi cantik?" tantang Hermione.

Draco tertawa sinis. "Aku bahkan ragu pegawai salon itu tidak jijik menyentuhmu dengan darah kotormu Granger."

"Kita lihat saja nanti Malfoy. Kau akan terpana saking kagetnya."

"Benar, aku akan terpana saking kagetnya melihat betapa kau sangat jelek."

Ginny cepat-cepat menarik lengan Hermione, menjauhkannya dari Draco. Dia benar-benar tidak rela harus mengantre lebih lama.

"Kau akan menyesal, Malfoy!" seru Hermione.

"Malfoy tidak pernah menyesal, jelek!"

~ , ~

Wangi lilin aroma terapi langsung menyerbu masuk ke hidung Hermione begitu ia membuka pintu. Seperti sihir, kekesalan Hermione karena bertemu Malfoy tadi terasa seakan lenyap menguap, Hermione merasa sangat damai di sini.

_Mungkin ada mantranya_, batin Hermione.

Ruang tunggu benar-benar penuh, hanya tersisa sebagian kursi di ujung ruangan. Melihatnya bahu Hermione langsung lemas.

"Ini gila, lebih baik kita datang lagi minggu depan saja."

"Hey, siapa yang tadi berdebat dengan Malfoy? Antreannya terus bertambah setiap menit, itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu cepat pergi." kata Ginny kesal.

Baru saja Ginny selesai bicara, pintu terbuka dan segerombolan cewek masuk.

"Ayo!" Ginny segera menarik tangan Hermione dan menuju ke kursi kosong di ujung ruangan.

"Lagipula Hermione, bukankah tadi kau menantang Malfoy? Atau aku salah dengar?"

Hati Hermione mencelos. Benar, tadi dia menantang Malfoy. Dia bilang akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak datang ke salon ini, dan akan jadi cantik sampai-sampai Malfoy terpana. Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri, semua kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja di depan Malfoy. Hermione bahkan tidak berpikir karena emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Padahal dia paling benci hal-hal berbau kecantikan.

Tapi gengsi mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan hal yang paling dibenci Hermione pun, tidak akan membuatnya rela direndahkan. Apalagi oleh seorang Malfoy, orang yang paling dibencinya.

~ , ~

**A/N** : Hueee aneh yaa? Kependekan yaa? Maap -_-v masih amatir hehe… baru pertama bikin fanfic Dramione, biasanya bikin fanfic SHINee -_-v

Kritik, saran, komen, terserah deh pasti diterima kok ;) chapter 2 secepatnya ^^

Thanks for read :*


End file.
